Step stools for commercial and consumer utility are well-known. Such step stools are typically constructed from stamped or otherwise formed metal or from a plastic molded by an injection molding process. Generally, a step stool includes a step portion forming a planar surface supported by a plurality of legs fixedly attached to a bottom surface of the step portion. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art metal step stool 2 including a step portion 4 having a substantially rectangular configuration. The step portion 4 further includes a plurality of rounded corners 6 and a skirt 8 fixedly attached or integrally formed along the periphery 10 of the support portion 4. The step portion 4 further includes a top surface 12, a bottom surface 14 and a plurality of support legs 16 fixedly attached to the bottom surface 14. The support legs 16 have a substantially circular cross section and extend a uniform distance from the bottom surface 14 such that the bottom surface 14 is substantially parallel to a reference surface such as a floor or other horizontal surface. The support legs 16 further including a footer 18 fixedly attached to an end of the support leg 16a distal to the bottom surface 14. The footer 18 may be constructed from any appropriate plastic or rubber material and configured to be firmly attached at the end of the support leg 16a. The top surface 12 can be formed to have a variety of configurations including a textured or uneven surface such as a plurality of raised ridges 20a-20c formed integrally with the top surface 12. The raised ridges 20a-20c can be formed to provide additional traction for the top surface 12.
FIG. 2 illustrates another embodiment of a prior art metal step stool 2 wherein the top surface 12 includes a non-skid surface 22 fixedly adhered to the top surface 12. The non-skid surface 22 may be a self-adhesive material having a textured or irregular surface 22a to provide a high coefficient of friction such that a person using the step stool will not slip or skid on the stool. The non-skid surface 22 may be formed in a substantially rectangular configuration having a plurality of filleted corners 24, as illustrated in FIG. 2, or may be formed as a plurality of longitudinal strips similar to the raised ridges 20a-20c illustrated in FIG. 1.
Further embodiments of the prior art step stool may include injection molded step stools formed from plastic and resin materials having a configuration substantially similar to the step stool 2 described above. The top surface of the injection molded step stool is often formed with a knurled or a textured surface to provide slip resistance.